conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bureaucrat Consensus: Vivaporius
Please vote here on the consensus on whether to elevate myself, Vivaporius, to bureaucrat. To vote, simply edit your choice's header and place your signature along with any statements or comments you would like to make in support your decision (this is optional). Voting will end once a plurality is achieved. Question: Should become a bureaucrat? Support *--Horned King 18:03, February 14, 2018 (UTC) *NikkPro (talk) 18:14, February 14, 2018 (UTC) * While I do believe Centrist16 has managed this wiki well and he has always made me and many others feel welcome on Conworlds, I do believe that a second bureaucrat would be healthier for the wiki community and I believe Vivaporius is an excellent contributor to this wiki. He produces high quality articles and works hard on all his projects. I support this elevation. CnocBride (Talk Page) 12:37, February 15, 2018 (UTC) * (talk) 06:27, February 16, 2018 (UTC) *--JoshTheRoman *AWpCR (talk) 16:48, February 16, 2018 (UTC) * Kostdanila (talk) 22:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC) * 22:42, February 16, 2018 (UTC) *Javants 7:06, February 17, 2018 (UTC) *'Majin Super Buu' (talk) 20:02, February 17, 2018 (UTC) *--TheOneMadman (talk) 20:35, February 17, 2018 (UTC) I believe that having two active bureaucrats will allow this wiki more flexibility overall. I know that Centri is still active, but having two bureaucrats can help this wiki and its administration grow. Furthermore, there may be times where bureaucrat support may be needed and Centri might not be available. Therefore, I support this. Abstain *Bel of the illusions 02:33, February 16, 2018 (UTC) *Withholding judgment until further notice [[User:Centrist16| ]] 06:44, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Oppose * [[User:Goldentrash| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 17:59, February 14, 2018 (UTC) * We already have a bureaucrat who is unlike his predecessor active. Another one is an excess especially if said one is already an administrator. --Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,[[User talk:Dog of War|''' I like it']] 11:15, February 15, 2018 (UTC) * *Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 02:11, February 16, 2018 (UTC) *--[카와이카매 (카와이카매talk) 02:54, February 16, 2018 (UTC) *Don't see the need for one atm. horton11 16:19, February 16, 2018 (UTC) * 07:26, February 17, 2018 (UTC) *Although I like Viva and enjoy his extensive contributions to the wiki, I do not feel it is appropriate at the time being for the wiki to have another bureaucrat. The sole purpose of a bureaucrat is to promote or demote existing administrators, and to act as the final arbiter for wiki/community decisions. At this time, the wiki administration is not extensive enough to warrant the need for an additional bureaucrat, nor would it be appropriate to have two when I am still very much active (the same could not be said for the previous ''de facto head bureaucrat). However, I will respect the community decision, whatever it will be! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 07:35, February 17, 2018 (UTC) * 11:31, February 17, 2018 (UTC) *Fires *SolaceEaSw (talk) 20:07, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Comments * I would just like to give my two cents on the matter. While I was originally going to abstain from this vote, I decided that a second bureaucrat would be appropriate. I do agree with Centrist's comments that the wiki administration is not extensive enough for a second bureaucrat, I disagree with the fact that the role of an arbitrator should be left in the hands of one person. Many of you reading this may now think "Oh he doesn't trust Centrist" or something along those lines, I can tell you with 100% honesty, I believe Centrist is one of the most proficient wiki bureaucrats I have ever encountered. I just believe it would be fairer to have two bureaucrats leading the administration rather than one. Viva, like Centrist, is a fine writer and always rises to perfection when it comes to his articles. I always enjoy reading them and they serve as inspiration to me and many others. Thank You. CnocBride (Talk Page) 21:04, February 17, 2018 (UTC)